


Do That Again

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gravedigging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Who knows what will happen while gravedigging on Christmas morning?





	Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all! I hope you have a lovely day full of warmth and good cheer. Sending all my love to you. Xoxo, Luna/Lips

(Image source: [x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hamiltonjewelers.com%2Fproducts%2FSt.-Christopher-Royal-Blue-Enamel-Medal.html&t=MWRlNGEyZjRiMDUwOGJhZGExZWI4NTY5ZmFmOTEyZTE0NjExODE5MyxHaHVmcFJYTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AJj9cKbX1kgQjr13AH7TfgQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Flipstickandwhiskey.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168933961616%2Fdo-that-again&m=0))

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m spending Christmas Eve digging up a grave,” you gripe as you heave another shovelful of dirt over the side of the shallow hole. “I also can’t believe you won rock paper scissors either, mister rock.”

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to rock paper scissors for the first turn digging. And anyways, it’s Christmas already. It’s 1:10 in the morning.”

You glare at Dean as you dig, not caring if some of the dirt you’re shoveling ends up on the hunter by the edge of the pile. He’s watching the open graveyard with a shotgun in hand, diligent as always on a hunt.

“Hey Dean,” you ask, not bothering to look at him as you continue to work.

“Hm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

He chuckles low in his chest, “Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, kid.”

You take a deep breath and pause your work, digging a small wrapped box out of your jacket pocket. “Hey, catch.” He turns and you chuck the parcel at his head, nonplussed as he easily catches it  in one hand.

“What’s this?”

“A present,” you gesture at his hand, “duh.”

“Well,  _I know that_. I mean, it’s for me?”

“Yeah, it’s for you, idiot.” You resume your work, too nervous to watch him tear through the newspaper you’d wrapped your gift in. It wasn’t a conscious decision to get him something. Oh no, it was definitely spur of the moment, a trifle, really. You saw it and it made you think of him and, well, you couldn’t resist.

“What is it?”

You stop again and look over at him. The silver chain hangs from his fingers, the round pendant dangling and twirling, glinting in the moonlight.

“It’s Saint Christopher. Patron saint of travelers. I just- I wanted you to have it. You don’t have to wear it if you-”

“No, no,” he slips the chain around his neck and grips the pendant tight in his fist. “I’m wearing it. It should keep me safe, right?”

You smile shyly, “Well, I did have Rowena do some magic on it to actually help keep you safe too. Can’t be too careful, can you?”

His smile is bright and boyish as he waves you over to him.

“What?”

“C'mere, I wanna give you your present.”

You settle the shovel against the low wall of dirt and climb out, Dean helping your ascent. “Alright, let me have it, Winchester.”

Oh boy, did he let you.

In one smooth motion, he scoops you into his arms and kisses you, a hand in your hair and an arm around your waist as he hinges you backwards. He steals the breath from you, and the thoughts from your mind as your world narrows to his lips on yours and the giddiness bubbling high in your chest. You’d dreamt of kissing him, dreamt of pulling him right in by the lapel of his jacket and  kissing the hell out of him. Dream-you had more guts than real you ever did. But this? The way his mouth dances sinfully over your own is beyond what you ever could have thought up.

He pulls away, grinning at what you assume is an extremely dreamy expression on your face. “I hope you liked your present as much as I did.”

The filter between your brain and your mouth, seemingly broken in the span of a kiss, is no help as you blurt out, “Do that again.”

And he does.


End file.
